


No Matter What

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Trans Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione gets unexpected but wonderful news from Snape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading! If you have don't like what's been tagged, please don't read this because it isn't for you! If you have a problem with it, please be an adult and leave. I won't tolerate bullshit in my comments. I hope you enjoy this one! :)

Severus came home from work early, the week had been a mess. Flopping down on the sofa with a head hung low, tears threatened to spill.

“Severus?” Came Hermione’s voice from around the corner. Nearly jumping out of the seat, Severus responded,

“Merlin! I didn’t think you were home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she walked toward the sofa, “are you alright? How was your day?”

“Shit,” came the sorrowful response. Hermione watched as arms encircled her waist, and that dark head of hair that she so dearly loved was pressed into her stomach.

“Awww, I’m sorry, love. Do you want to talk about it?” She offered.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you…”

“Go right ahead, I’m here.” She moved to sit down on the sofa, Severus still nuzzling into her.

“Well… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, you can talk to me. It’s been a long week, huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You just go right ahead and tell me all about it, I want to hear,” she assured.

“It’s not my week… it’s… me.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I just… there’s… I don’t know if I want to do this…”

“Severus,” she crooned, stroking the dark locks that splayed across her front, “you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, just know that I’m here for you. I’ll listen,” she promised.

She waited for a short eternity before Severus finally worked up the courage to speak again,

“Would you… do you think you’d…” there was a long pause, “could you still love me if I wasn’t who you think I am?”

Hermione felt her shirt start to become damp. She could have started crying as well, but she knew that wouldn’t help.

“Severus, I love you no matter what. I love you for who you are. Whoever that may be, I still love you,” she vowed.

“It’s just… ever since I was a kid… I didn’t feel like I fit in…”

“Mmm,” she encouraged.

“My only friend was a girl… I felt like I fit in with her… she never minded that I was always in my mum’s clothes, not as though I had a choice, not that I ever minded. It felt… right…”

“Mmhmm, that makes sense.”

“And after all this time… something’s been wrong… I think, I don’t know. I feel like my skin doesn’t fit.”

“I think I understand. What does that mean to you?”

“I think…oh, Hermione, I love you…” Her beloved started to shake with sobs in her arms.

“I love you too, that won’t change, I promise.”

“But how can you promise that?” The anxiety was rising.

“Because you’re you. Whoever you are inside is who I love, even if we haven’t officially met just yet.”

“I think…I’m trans.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. Severus shied away.

“Severus! That’s wonderful! Oh, I’m so glad you told me.”

The tears started to fall now, there was no stopping them.

“Really?”

“Of course! I love you so much, I want you to feel like _you!_ What can I do?” She asked, taking hold of Severus’ hand.

“I love you, Hermione,” Severus buried her head in Hermione’s arms, “I don’t know what to do now…”

“We’ll do whatever it is you need to feel like yourself. We can take it one step at a time if you want?”

“Okay... could you call me Sev? Until I figure this out?”

“Of course, love. What else?”

“I’m not sure. I’m fine, mostly, I just… I love you more than anyone… I just wanted to be known.”

“You _are_ known, Sev, and I love you so so much. This doesn’t change that, it never will,” Hermione promised.

“Thank you.”

“Aww, you don’t need to thank me, dear. Should I go get some ice cream so we can celebrate?” Hermione smiled.

“That would be nice,” Sev chuckled.

Hermione brought back two bowls of ice cream and handed one to Sev.

“So, is that all you wanted to tell me for right now, or should we put on a film and cuddle?”

“I think that’s all for now… and a film does sound nice.”

“Right then,” Hermione put her own bowl down momentarily while she hunted for Sev’s favorite film, “but remember that when you think of something, you can tell me? I mean it. This isn't the end of the conversation, just a pause so you can process things and relax,” Hermione reminded.

“Okay, thanks,” she replied.

Hermione popped in the film and came back over to kiss Sev on the cheek before curling up on the sofa. She summoned a blanket over both of them.

“You’re sure?” Sev asked.

“Of course I’m-“

“I meant about still loving me, because I understand if-“

“Oh no, I’m stopping you right there. _I love you_ , _Sev._ That won’t change. No…matter…what,” she confirmed.

Sev blushed and cuddled in closer, relishing in the relief that she’d be loved and accepted, no… matter… what.


End file.
